milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry the Platypus
Perry the Platypus, AKA Agent P, is O.W.C.A.'s top agent and Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's pet platypus. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Personality Perry takes his job as a secret agent very seriously and cares greatly for Phineas and Ferb. Physical Appearance Perry is a platypus with teal fur, brown eyes, a bright orange duck-bill, and an orange beavertail. He stands on his hind legs while working as an agent, but rests on all four while acting like a pet. While working as an agent, Perry wears a brown fedora with a black strap. History Before and during the summer that took place before Milo Murphy's Law, he would be undercover as the pet of his host family, the Flynn-Fletchers, until he would be called on (almost daily) by Major Monogram to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daily scheme (usually including an inator). Recent Events In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Perry jumps in through Doofenshmirtz' ceiling and meets Orton, Cavendish, Dakota, Diogee, and Milo. He then leaves with Milo and Diogee to retrieve a clock needed to save the world. Upon returning, he travels back in time with Doofenshmirtz, Orton, Cavendish, and Dakota to help retrieve some orange soda and save the world. Eventually, Perry ends up amidst a giant battle and does his part in stopping the Pistachions alongside Diogee as the events play out and the timeline is restored. In "Agee Ientee Diogee", Perry was given a vacation day. A mix up causes Diogee to act as his replacement instead of Agent G. In "The Ticking Clock", Perry follows Doofenshmirtz to make sure his latest charitable scheme doesn't cause too much damage. In "Sick Day", Perry was assigned a mission to undo any damage Doofenshmirtz causes while trying to do good, and spent the day pretending to hang out with him. He expresses deep remorse when Doofenshmirtz finds out and leaves for good. In "The Dog Who Knew Too Much", Perry is assigned a mission to recover a junk drive disguised as a cookie. In the process, the drive is swallowed by Diogee, whom Perry accompanies. While fleeing the villains seeking it, they run into Doofenshmirtz and Sara Murphy, which Doofenshmirtz expressing continued upset feelings towards Perry. In "Milo in Space", he is called in by Carl to check on the alien invasion. He later fails to save Milo from the Octailians and reveals to Doof that the reason he was getting money was to fund Doof's future as Professor Time giving him a checkbook listing $50,000. He later helps the gang get the spacecraft into space. Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz Perry and Doofenshmirtz share a long history together, having been nemesis' before Doofenshmirtz gave up evil. The two of them are close, and while the other members of their group struggled to pass the time in the time stream, Perry and Doofenshmirtz quietly enjoyed a game of 'Go fish' with each other, playing by passing a single hot sauce packet back and forth between them. Perry dove off the makeshift plane with a grappling hook to save Doofenshmirtz before he could meet his doom, having accidentally fallen off when it was hit by a projectile. Perry acts as a confidant to Doofenshmirtz and spends time with him to listen to his plans in doing good, even prompting him to continue the conversation when he's getting to the point. In spite of this, Perry's dedication to his mission and saving the city led to a long day of pretending he was spending time with Doofenshmirtz so that the latter would remain blissfully ignorant of the problems he was causing. Perry continuously distracted Doofenshmirtz with trivial things while secretly destroying the inators he'd built, all the while acting surprised when the disasters happened. Perry is devastated when Doofenshmirtz finds out that he was working the entire time, and expresses deep remorse when his former nemesis ends their relationship over it. During their time apart, Perry sends Doofenshmirtz a card reading 'Missing You, signed with a P and containing a picture of them together. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz doesn't accept it, claiming he was expecting a call, not a card. Finally, the two of them end up together on the Octalian Spaceship, where they talk about what had happened. When Doofenshmirtz first complains about it after Milo is abducted, Perry chatters in apology to Melissa, who reminds them that their problems aren't helping. Doofenshmirtz later confronts Perry about his actions, and in response, the platypus shows him a checkbook he'd been keeping with varying amounts of cash, totaling $50,000 dollars, deposited to 'Professor Time Industries'. Realizing that Perry had been investing the money he'd made into Doofenshmirtz' future, the scientist forgives him and the two of them make up. During the plan to save Octalia, Perry fights Orgaluth's Law by Doofenshmirtz' side. The two of them fight together to help Milo save the planet. Diogee Perry began treating Diogee as an ally immediately, trusting him to run away with the clock they needed while Perry could fend off the Pistachions, and motioning for him to stick together and follow him into the battle. Later, he runs into Diogee again while working. Diogee eats the hard-drive he was supposed to retrieve before he could complete the mission, and Perry spends the rest of the adventure protecting Diogee from the men who were trying to get it. Having completed his mission and protected Diogee, Perry took him home and opened the front door for him. Before he could leave, Diogee ran back out and licked him in the face happily. Milo Murphy Perry elected to travel to Milo's house with him during the second Pistachion invasion so that he could retrieve a clock. While they were there, he struggled to keep Murphy's Law from exposing them, and afterward helped fend off the Pistachions so that they could escape, grabbing Milo before using his jet pack to leave the house through the roof. Perry later saved Milo, Phineas, and Ferb from a Pistachion, but promptly pretended to be a regular platypus because his owners were with the boy. While Milo was in the midst of being abducted, held back only by his friends, who'd grabbed his arms, Perry raced up the group of people to reach him, eventually jumping into the air and using his grappling hook to grab hold of Milo before he reached the ship through the air. Unfortunately, his rope is blasted by the Octalians, and Perry falls to the ground before he can stop the abduction. Perry travels into space with the others to save Milo, eventually rescuing him before participating in their plan to help Milo in saving Octalia. Major Monogram and Carl Karl Major Monogram is Perry's boss, with Carl being Major Monogram's assistant. Perry receives his missions from them every day, often interacting with them while he's on the job. He gracefully accepts Carl's gift of cookies in spite of Monograms warning at their quality, and he often quietly sits through their banter while waiting for his assignment. He accepts missions given by Major Monogram for keeping Doofenshmirtz from causing too much destruction and uses the money he makes to fund the former evil scientist's future instead. Perry was devastated after Major Monogram accidentally came in at a bad time, congratulating him on a job well done in front of Doofenshmirtz, thus exposing the fact that he was on the clock and causing Heinz to end their relationship. Afterward, Perry continued to receive and complete his missions from Monogram. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota Perry meets Cavendish and Dakota during the second Pistachion invasion, where he stands and watches as they express surprise over his sudden appearance. Perry goes on to travel through time with them on their mission to defeat the Pistachions, eventually saving the world together. Later, he travels with them to Octalia to help rescue Milo. After Cavendish gets hit by a vehicle, Perry helps him sit up and hands him his hat as he has a conversation with Dakota about wishing he was home. Perry goes on to work with Cavendish and Dakota alongside the others to save Milo, and then to help Milo save Octalia. Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood Having been stopping Doofenshmirtz from causing too much destruction with one of his inators, Perry ends up traveling with Melissa back to Ol' Bessie when she enlists Doofenshmirtz' help in fixing the clock. Later, after failing to save Milo from being abducted, the two of them race to catch Perry before he falls, only to watch as he uses his parachute to land safely instead. After the Octalian ship crash lands them on Octalia, Perry watches as Melissa admires Zack, who stares after her silently as she leaves. Perry then nudges and gives him a thumbs up, making a chattering noise when he looks. He goes on to work with them in finding Milo and saving Octalia. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season Two *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Agee Ientee Diogee" *"The Ticking Clock" *"Sick Day" *"Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" *"Abducting Murphy's Law" *"The Dog Who Knew Too Much" *"Adventure Buddies" *"Look At This Ship" *"First Impressions" * "Escape" (indirectly referenced) *"Milo in Space" *"Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space" Trivia * He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who also voices Diogee. * Doof and him are the only Phineas and Ferb characters to become permanent characters in Milo Murphy's Law. * Two references to Perry appeared in Season 1 of Milo Murphy's law - the first being teal platypus pajamas owned by Milo Murphy in "We're Going to the Zoo", and the second being a child dressed up in a teal platypus costume in "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!". * In reality, platypuses have brown fur — just like many land mammals. Teal being a weird fur color for a platypus was brought up in "We're Going to the Zoo", in which Sara asked about the odd color of Milo's platypus pajamas, which in turn was referencing Perry. * The only characters outside of O.W.C.A. who know both of his identities are Stacy, who learned about his secret identity in the Phineas and Ferb episode Happy Birthday, Isabella, and Milo Murphy and Diogee in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and their friends generally only interact with him as a pet, as Perry has to be relocated once his family knows about his secret identity. * He is usually the only one to enter his lair. External links * Disney Wiki: Perry the Platypus * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Perry the Platypus vi:Thú mỏ vịt Perry Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Non-Humans Category:Animals Category:P Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Pets Category:Time Travelers Category:Recurring Characters